


The Upper Hand

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a fic where the only way Blaine can win wrestling matches is because Sam is hyper ticklish,  Sam’s most ticklish spot are obviously his feet. Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started innocently.

Honestly.

During the game of Mario Kart, Sam had made a comment that prompted Blaine to poke him in the ribs. Nothing too odd about that…except for the way his entire body twitched.

A few days later, they’d been sprawled on the couch, watching a movie, and Blaine lazily reached across Sam to grab a handful of popcorn. Accidentally, his fingers dragged across Sam's taut belly. The blonde practically convulsed, jerking away from Blaine's hand, an odd noise caught in his throat.

Surprised, Blaine pulled back. “Are you ticklish, Sam?”

There was a tiny pause before he replied with a firm, “No.”

The pause was enough to tell brain that yes, Sam was very ticklish.

On Saturday, they were again on Blaine's couch, heads at opposite ends and legs tangled together, Star Trek XI on the big screen. Neither one of them was really sure when their bromance had shifted into this nebulous, not entirely platonic quasi-dating, but it had, enough so that, a few weeks earlier, Sam had made a point to offhandedly informed Blaine that he was bisexual.

Just a little FYI.

So it wasn’t weird when Blaine let one of his hands land on Sam's ankle, rubbing lightly. Sam gave him a quick smile and wiggled his toes contentedly.

Feeling a little impish, Blaine got a firmer grip on Sam's leg and then wiggled the fingers of his free hand along the high arch presented to him.

Sam's reaction was instantaneous. He yelped and jerked his leg away, hauling Blaine along with it.

Their eyes met and Blaine grinned wickedly, twisting his body and laying down the top Sam's legs, giving himself access to Sam's feet and attacking both. Shifting his legs and wriggling, Sam kept making strained, huffing sounds, obviously trying not to laugh. “Stop…Not…Funny!”

“It really is,” Blaine countered and, had Sam been able to coerce his limbs into some semblance of coordination, Blaine was pretty sure he would have already been thrown onto the floor. As it was, Sam only drew a shuddering breath before breaking out into loud, involuntary laughter. His hands clamped down on Blaine's own calves as he rapidly dissolved into a gasping puddle of hysteria.

A somewhat aroused puddle of hysteria, as Blaine could feel Sam's cock, half hard and pushing up against his leg as the taller boy writhed beneath him.

Eventually, he decided to show mercy and eased up, allowing Sam to calm down. Blaine looked over her shoulder and smirked at how red Sam's face was. “You do realize you're never winning a wrestling match again, right?”

Still panting, Sam shrugged. “If I get your hands first, pin them down above your head, I'll be safe.”

That idea had an appeal all its own.


	2. Chapter 2

If asked, neither of them could remember what silly, fandom related issue had led to the pair of them rolling around and Blaine’s bed, wrestling and laughing. It was a typical Saturday night and Sam and Blaine had been watching a movie when their argument devolved into light pushes and noogies.

Messing up Blaine's hair was a declaration of war.

Though Sam was bigger, he was far more ticklish, a weakness Blaine was willing to exploit. In the face of defeat, Sam rallied, flipping them over to trap Blaine beneath him as he grabbed his wrists, pinning the smaller boy’s arms to the mattress beside his head.

“Gottcha!” Sam crowed, grinning down into Blaine's wide eyes. “I told you I would….”

His voice trailed off when Blaine's pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and he shifted below Sam, the line of his cock pressing up against Sam's hip.

He was rock hard and Sam was pretty interested himself.

That was unexpected…Not his interest in Blaine, they had been dating for a while, so that was normal, but the circumstances….

Trying to decide what to do, Sam flexed his fingers, giving Blaine's wrists a light squeeze and was surprised to have him buck in response.

“Is this…a thing?” he asked, voice choked and curious. It wasn't that he was opposed to playing at being dominant, but this was all very sudden.

Honestly, Blaine looked a little startled himself. “I…maybe? I mean, I trust you, so I'm not scared…but you could do it, Sam. Hold me down…?”

Sam's cock jumped at the thought. They hadn't gotten anywhere near actual sex yet, just lots of really awesome making out and a little dry humping, but damn, this felt like something more and they were barely rubbing against each other.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed, lowering his head to attack Blaine's neck with his lips and teeth. Blaine sighed and Sam took advantage of his distraction, slipping his knee between Blaine's legs even as he pressed their bodies together. Blaine’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open as an involuntary moan tore free from his chest.

“Dude, you have no idea how incredible you look,” Sam murmured hotly, nipping lightly on Blaine’s ear.

The sound Blaine made was nearly a whine and it was clear he liked hearing Sam talk to him. “Sam, can we….”

“Yeah, I'll take care of you,” Sam assured, pushing Blaine’s arms up so he could grasp both wrists with one hand. “I'm gonna make you cum.”

Chest rising and falling with rapid breaths, a new flush covering his face, Blaine met Sam's gaze and nodded enthusiastically, grinding himself against Sam's thigh.

Leaning in for a kiss, Sam sucked on Blaine's lower lip as his free hand wandered down Blaine's body, caressing over clothing until he cupped the bulge in Blaine sweatpants, easing his own leg out of the way.

He could feel the heat radiating through thin cotton as he palmed Blaine’s dick, squeezing and massaging, working him with determination as the other boy rutted against him. It was intense and new and Sam's entire body felt too hot as he pressed himself into Blaine's thigh while he shouted and arched up under Sam, coming hard, warm, wet patch spreading under Sam’s palm.

Seeing Blaine come undone like that was too much for Sam and, after a few more haphazard thrusts, he too came in his pants, gasping and shuddering and collapsing half on top of Blaine.

The harsh sound of the breathing sounded loud in the quiet of the room and it took more than a few minutes for them to settle down, just lying there, clutching each other close.

“Well,” Blaine finally breathed. “That was new and incredible.”

Letting out a little laugh, Sam nodded against Blaine's neck. “So incredible...even if we’re a little sticky now.”

“That's what showers are for.”


End file.
